Blood and Chocolate
by PageJustice
Summary: Night World one-shot with Ash and Mary-Lynnetter  among others . Christmas themed. Please R&R. I may write more.


A/N: So, this is my first Night World fanfic, and it's nothing compared to L.J. Smith (who should rule the world). Just a one-shot, unless I decide to add more about everybody else. Ash and Mary-Lynnette just happen to be my favorite. The title has nothing to do with that book about werewolves, just to clarify. Please review and tell me what you think! Hate it love it...the whole bit. I'll admit that it's not my best, but...

Disclaimer!- I own nothing! LJ Smith is all superior here.

* * *

Blood and Chocolate

It was Poppy's idea to celebrate Christmas.

Maggie wanted to decorate the Daybreak mansion for the soulmates, and everyone helped (except for Ash, who sat on the couch and joked for Quinn to be careful around the tree lest he trip and impale himself). The soulmates were the last people anyone would choose to help decorate for Christmas, since James wanted a real tree, Delos hated Christmas, Rashel couldn't wrap presents to save her life and Hannah and Thierry weren't even there. Jez and Morgead were…well, no one knew where they went, and no one asked.

Meanwhile, Mary-Lynnette helped with quiet efficiency, putting garland here, and a sleigh there. She felt…awkward in the house, being the only human. Of course, Maggie and Rashel were human, but they had a prophecy and extreme vampire-hunting skills to back up their claim to the Night World. She had her telescope, and she had Ash. She loved Ash, without a doubt, but he had a connection with the others that she didn't. She couldn't help but feel ordinary when she was surrounded by extraordinary beings.

"Mary-Lynnette, could you put this in the kitchen?" Poppy asked, holding out a miniature Santa Clause. The amount of little trinkets supplied by circle daybreak seemed to come to no end.

"Sure," she said with a smile, taking the figure and turning towards the kitchen. Poppy returned to hanging snowflakes across the mantle in the living room.

Mary-Lynnette looked down at the Santa in her hands, trying to figure out _where_ in the kitchen she should put it. On the table would be the most reasonable, with a candle to make it look like it belonged there. It would definitely complete the room.

The room in question had one other occupant in it when Mary-Lynnette arrived, and he whacked his head off the top of the fridge when she entered.

"Son of a b—oh, Mary-Lynnette, hey." Ash said, shutting the refrigerator with his foot and dumping things on the counter. She walked over to him, curious as to what mischief he was causing. He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet, filling it up halfway with chocolate milk. He ripped open the pack of blood he had and filled up the rest of the cup.

"Ash, are you doing what I think you're doing?" May-Lynnette looked sideways at her soulmate, wondering if maybe destiny had made a tiny mistake.

"I heard that you know," Ash scoffed. "And if you think I'm adding a little flavor to my hot chocolate, then you're right."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you made hot chocolate," she said. _I wonder what that tastes like,_ Mary-Lynnette thought. Then she wished she hadn't.

"You want to try some?" Ash asked, sticking the mug into the microwave. Mary-Lynnette shook her head hastily, putting the mini Santa on the kitchen table.

"I'm human, remember?" Mary-Lynnette crossed her arms. Ash turned towards her, pulling her arm until she was leaning against him. She didn't pull away.

"You, M'lin, are just a constant downer. Cheer up, it's Christmas." Sparks went off in her head when he ran his fingers through her hair. _That is totally uncalled for_, she thought. Still, she relaxed into her soulmate, her arms going around him. Ash tilted her head back, his lips brushing hers. The microwave peeped.

"Ash?" she said against his lips.

"Yes, Mary-Lynnette?" He pulled back just enough so that his breath sent chills down her back.

"Your hot chocolate's done."

He shook his head. She smiled.


End file.
